Exploring into the Meat Locker
by Park Ryder
Summary: In th episode "Meat Your Maker.", Rigby drag Mordecai's body when he was unconscious while searching for the hot dogs and this is what I think what happen when he did but with my own ending.


It started out like a normal day at the park. Today was the park barbecue and everyone was excited. Benson ordered some special hot dogs and he told his raccoon employee, Rigby not to grill them. Then Rigby lied to his best friend Mordecai saying that they can grill the hot dogs. But Rigby ended up burning them all and Mordecai got mad because he was sick of Rigby getting him into trouble.

So Rigby decided to go down into the meat locker to get more hot dogs. But he got lazy and held the freezer door open with a bag of ice and it slipped, causing the door to lock. To top it all off, Rigby broke the safety latch to the door too! Mordecai got extremely pissed and tried to find a way out himself. To make matters worse, Rigby broke thermostat with a drumstick causing the entire freezer temperature to drop down thirty degrees lower. Mordecai got even more pissed and yelled, "AAAUUUGGHH! All's you ever do is ruin people's lives!"

He crossed his arms and Rigby protested. "Mordecai, don't die mad at me!"

"Too... late..."

Mordecai fell unconscious to the frozen floor. Rigby went to Mordecai to touch his face to see if he was okay—he was out cold. Rigby started to feel guilty. Not wanting to abandon his best friend, he grabbed a hold of Mordecai's legs and dragged him elsewhere to find the hotdogs.

"Don't worry Mordecai I'm going to take care of us, you'll see" said Rigby to his unconscious friend.

While still looking, Rigby stopped to uncross Mordecai's almost lifeless arms so he won't be reminded of what Mordecai said to him right before he "died".

An hour later Rigby was tiring, not from the cold but from dragging Mordecai by his legs.

"I gotta stop dragging him by his legs, it's killing me! Maybe it would be better if it were by the ankles_" _said Rigby.

He let go of Mordecai's legs and picked up his ankles. He held them good enough to where he wouldn't break them or they wouldn't slip.

"_Ok now that's better" _Rigby said in his head. He saw two other two giant boxes and he looked inside—no hotdogs, just some hams and steaks. "_Aw man! Where are those stupid hot dogs! I need them for the barbecue and I need to find a way out of here."_

While dragging Mordecai by his ankles, Rigby looked back and saw Mordecai still unconscious._"This is my all fault! If I haven't burned the hotdogs, trap us here, and break the stupid thermostat none of this would have happened! I wish he was alive right now!" _Rigby felt like a tear came out of his eye and fell on to the ground. Yet he was pretty sure that the coldness had frozen his eyes.

Rigby let go of Mordecai's ankle and carried his almost lifeless friend by the neck in case he woke up. He looked in other boxes for the hot dogs, but there were no hot dogs.

"I gotta keep on going and I'm not going to give up_!" _He said. Then he kept on walking and holding Mordecai by his neck.

Then after a while Rigby bump into to some really tall boxes and he thought they were about to fall on him but luckily they didn't.

"_Crap! How the "H" I'm going to get up there with Mordecai dead body?"_He thought. Rigby decided to just climb over but he didn't want to leave Mordecai's body so he decided that he must push the frozen body over first.

Rigby grabbed a hold of the frozen blue jay's body and tried to push Mordecai over. It didn't work at first, but Rigby eventually got his friend over the boxes. Only the problem was Mordecai hit the ground head first. Rigby heard the avian's head hit the cold ground.

"Oh great! Now he will be more unconscious!" he yelled_._

After a while he carried Mordecai by the chest because it would be easier for him to see if he has wakened up from hypothermic coma yet.

About after four or five hours of the hot dog search, Rigby decided that it was no use; he can't find the hot dogs. Rigby decided to go to the door and use something to open it.

The small raccoon found a piece of a crowbar to open the door. When he almost did, he got frightened and dropped Mordecai's body and hid behind a few boxes.

"Aw man! I need to get Mordecai's body back, but I'm scared!"

"Alright, I know they are here somewhere" said a voice. There were two people right behind. "Man it's freezing in here! Probably the thermostat blew a fuse and exploded." said the voice. "Oh my, look!" said another voice that had a British accent. The figure with the first voice saw the blue jay unconscious.

Another person was trying to shake the blue jay awake, but it no use. "I think we should put him to his room, he doesn't look too good."

"Your right."

Then Rigby realize that it was Benson, Pops, and Skips!

He saw Benson drag Mordecai out of the meat locker and before the door closes he ran and jump and out of the meat locker.

Rigby yelled out while he was running out of the meat locker, "I'm free? I'M FREE!" The sun made his body feel much warmer and he feels stronger. The ice on his body melted and he ran to the front door and was about to go upstairs to see if Mordecai is ok.

But then he ran into Benson Pops, Skips who was coming downstairs.

"There you are! What happened to my hot dogs and why was Mordecai in the meat locker nearly frozen to death?" asked Benson.

Then Rigby said, "Ok here's what happen…"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"….And that what happen." said Rigby. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ON TOILET DUTY FOR THREE MONTHS!" Benson yelled as he turned red. "Come you guys, we gotta buy more hot dogs and call a guy to fix the thermostat." The three of them left afterward.

Rigby ran all the way upstairs to check on Mordecai. When he opened the door, he saw Mordecai on his bed covered with a green electric blanket. The raccoon decided to wait for his unconscious friend to wake up since he was still knocked out.

An hour later Mordecai, woke up and saw that he was in his room in bed cover was cover with a warm green electric blanket and felt like the heater was on. He sat up a little and clutched his head in pain. He turned around and saw Rigby on his trampoline reading a book. "Rigby?" he said weakly.

Then Rigby turn around and saw Mordecai awake and was sitting up a little and Rigby gasped and ran toward his friend's bed "Mordecai your awake! How do you feel?" Rigby said quietly because he knows that Mordecai just woke up from his hypothermic coma and he can tell that he had a killer headache.

"Tired, cold, dizzy, and I have a very bad headache," he said weakly. "What happened?"

"You passed out in the meat locker and I carried your body while you were dead. I didn't find the hot dogs but Benson, Pops, and Skips did though. Then they brought you back to our room dude."

"Oh so happened after you got out of the meat locker?" ask Mordecai.

"I told Benson what happened. He went to buy more hot dogs, and now I'm stuck with toilet duty for three months," said Rigby.

"Oh I'm sorry dude" said Mordecai.

"Ah I don't care about that, I'm just glad that your alive dude."

"Thanks man you're the best and you can fix stuff…..sometimes."

"Dude you should rest for a while because you just woke up and your head must hurt." He gently pushed Mordecai back to laying down on his pillow and cover him with the blanket some more.

"Yeah dude your right," said Mordecai. He quickly fell back asleep so he can rejuvenate.

Rigby smiled at his sleeping friend and decided to go take a nap before the barbecue too because he had a rough day already. He was glad this was all over and his best friend was alive; unconscious, but alive. He will always remember this day.


End file.
